Episode 5004 (26 January 2015)
Synopsis It’s Shabnam’s birthday and she’s in a noticeably upbeat mood. Shabnam and Tamwar stumble across Kush rallying sponsors for the half marathon and Tamwar invites Kush to Shabnam’s birthday lunch atBeales’. A panicked Shabnam begs Stacey to join them, but Stacey covers for her police visit, stating that she has an appointment at the dole office. Shabnam admits to Stacey that Head Office have asked to see her – she thinks that they are going to make her Store Manager of the Minute Mart full time. Later, a forlorn Shabnam arrives at Beales’. When the others clock that something’s wrong, Shabnam fills them in – the Minute Mart is closing and she’s losing her job. When Kush suggests that he can no longer take four hundred pounds off her for her sponsorship, Masood is floored; where did she get that kind of money from? Shabnam admits that Dhadi left her ten thousand pounds when she died. Masood is fuming and is further appalled when he discovers that Tamwar knew too. Shabnam loses it and insults Masood, Tamwar and Kush. Shabnam spots Stacey coming out of the Vic and accuses her of not caring about her birthday. An impatient Stacey questions whether Shabnam thinks about anyone other than herself. As Shabnam broods on the War Memorial, Kush jogs past. Shabnam apologises for the way that she spoke to him earlier and breaks down– calling herself a terrible human being. When Kush reassures her otherwise and tells her she’s amazing, Shabnam kisses Kush. The kiss gets heated and Shabnam pushes Kush into his flat – closing the door behind them... Mick reassures a concerned Linda that he’ll make sure Stacey has given her statement. Mick informs Tina that he’s managed to track down Stan; he’s been in Whitstable with Ginger Peter. On the Square, as Stacey walks by, Mick questions whether she’s given her statement yet – Stacey assures him that she’s doing it that afternoon. Linda is shocked when Stan arrives back and references asking Tina and Mick to help him to die. Stan maintains that he wants to go peacefully, at a time of his choosing. Lee overhears the end of the conversation and questions the topic. Having filled Lee in on Stan’s wishes, Mick asks Lee to not tell Nancy. Lee tries to empathise with Stan – he knows what it’s like to fear death from his time in the army. Lee reminds Stan how tough it would be for Mick and Tina to have to deal with their actions for the rest of their life. Stan gathers the family and admits that euthanasia would be a burden that he can’t put on anybody. Stacey arrives and tells Mick and Linda that she’s given her statement. When Stan heads off to have a drink with Dean, Mick loses it and has to be held back by Lee. Sharon asks Ben for a copy of the contract that he signed with Max but Ben admits he doesn’t have one. Jay hands Sharon a letter that’s been sent to the Vic for her – Sharon pales as she begins to read it. Sharon tells Ben to call Abi and tell her that he wants to see her – she’s sure she’ll have the Arches back in Phil’s name by the end of the day. Sharon meets Abi at the park and convinces her that Ben needs her help and that she needs her help to sort the Arches situation. Later, Jane arrives at the Albert to a distressed Sharon. When Jane presses and asks what’s wrong, Sharon informs Jane that she received a letter from her birth mother, who gave her away as a baby. Jane suggests Sharon focus on Phil and Ben instead – they’re her real family now. Sharon arrives at Max’s and Abi presents her with Ben’s copy of the contract. Max arrives back; Sharon tries to reason with Max, but he stands firm. Sharon reminds Max that Phil will be out soon and that she can’t wait to watch him tear Max apart. When Jane suggests that having a small wedding would be nice, Alfie disagrees and when he suggests the couple make a big appearance in a classic car, Ian can’t help but get excited. Later, Jane walks past Kush and Donna discussing wedding cars and despairs. When Jane purports that she needs to get Alfie off of their sofa, Kush points out that Donna’s looking for a lodger – Jane is keen. Jane looks on, relieved, as Donna interviews Alfie and offers him the room at her place. Ian corners Alfie and asks for reassurance that he’ll still help him plan the wedding – he wants to give Jane the best day he can. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes